El club de los cinco - 12 Konoha -
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: Cinco adolescentes, cada uno representando uno de los distintos clichés de cualquier escuela que, a medida que pasan juntos un sábado castigados en detención, descubren que cada uno de ellos es más profundo que su respectivo estereotipo.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

La siguiente historia es basada en la famosa pelicula clasica adolescente de 1985 "El club de los cinco", "El club del almuerzo" o "The breakfast club".

Notas de autor: En este fic, los protagonistas (los 12 de Konoha) son adolescentes de preparatoria. Tienen entre 15-17 años, cada personaje de Naruto tendra el papel delpersonaje de El club de los cinco, que mejor cincida y desarrolle mejor la trama . Para estar adelantado a este long-fic se recomienda ver su version alternativa (tambien otro fanfic mio, que igual esta en progreso), de nombre; "El club de los cinco - Akatsuki -". De igual forma los invito a leer mis otros fics; "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas", "El magode Oz - version Equipo 7 -", "El magode Oz - version Akatsuki -" y "Alma Plateada". Los dias, horas y fechas son ficticias, por si no coinciden. Sin mas aqui el fic. ;D

**El club de los cinco **

_Prologo:_

_Cinco alubnos de Konoha Gakuen, en la ciudad del Fuego, pasan el sabado 24 de febrero castigados en la biblioteca de la escuela. Cinco estudiantes que al principio no tienen nada en comun. Al comenzar el castigo se les ordena no hablar ni moverse de sus asientos o dormir. Todo esto supervisado por Iruka-sensei. Ellos tienen que permanecer allí por un período de ocho horas con cincuenta y cuatro minutos (de 7:06 am a 4 pm). Se les asigna la redacción un ensayo no menor de 1000 palabras en el que cada estudiante debe escribir sobre lo que él o ella cree que son. Iruka-sensei los deja sin supervisión durante la gran mayoría del tiempo que dura el castigo, volviendo sólo de vez en cuando para ver cómo están. A medida que pasan las horas, cada uno empieza a hablar y las relaciones entre ellos se abren. _

_Los castigados pasan las horas en una variedad de maneras e incluso fumando Marihuana_, _silbando, dibujando, divagando, o sólo durmiendo. Poco a poco se abren el uno al otro y revelan sus secretos íntimos, empezando por los motivos de sus propios castigos. De esta manera descubren que todos ellos tienen relaciones problemáticas con sus padres. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas amistades en desarrollo en esas horas de castigo, los estudiantes piensan que una vez terminada la reclusión, volverán a sus vidas habituales y que los vínculos que han creado durante el castigo no trascenderán más allá de ese sábado y esa biblioteca._

_Los protagonistas de esta historia seran cinco adolescentes, cada uno representando uno de los distintos clichés de cualquier escuela, que en este caso seran:_

_**La princesa:**__ Una joven popular, consentida y millonaria._

_**El playboy: **__Karateka de apellido prestigioso, egosentrico que ignora todo a su alrededor._

_**El cerebrito: **__Joven estudioso, responsable y respetuoso._

_**La rara:**__ Una inadaptada social de actitud propensa._

_**El criminal: **__Un buscapleitos que continuamente causa estragos en la escuela._

_Osea; El club de los cinco._

_._

_._

_._

Espero comentarios, sino no seguire el fic. XD es broma, pero si espero comentarios. Me gustaria que antes de subir el nuevo capitulo me respondieran; ¿quienes creen que seran cada quien, si se supone son cinco de los 12 de Konoha?

Hasta luego, tengan un bello dia. u


	2. La princesa

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

.

.

**El club de los cinco**

_**"La princesa"**_

_"Si abordas una situación como asunto de vida o muerte, morirás muchas veces"_

(Adam Smith)

Jueves 22 de febrero...

En aquella prestigiosa preparatoria, la mejor de la Cd. del Fuego, los alumnos iban llegando. 7:15, como siempre, ella llegaria temprano. Aquel Beatle amarillo que su padre le compro, estacionaba en su lugar apartado junto con sus demas amigas. Habria muchos colores de Beatle, y aunque su color favorito fuera otro, eligio amarillo por ser el estilo clasico de Beatle. Se podia entender en la matricula algo como _"ILOVEPAPI"_, estaba escrito con signos y numeros, no se leeria bien pero se entendia que eso queria decir.

Sono su celular. Mientras contestaba se disponia a bajar del auto. La puerta del Beatle se abrio. Tacones negros de aguja; Valentino, pantimedias largas blancas; Fendi, la clasica falda negra de la escuela hasta el muslo viendose sus largas piernas y ajustada a las caderas, cinturon de cuero morado; Marc Jacobs, bolso (que usa como mochila); Dior, clasica camisa polo blanca fajada, brazaletes tipo aro de plata; Versace, anillo de plata con diamante azul; Prada, esmalte de uñas color rosa palido, cadena/collar (escondido bajo su camisa) de oro con foto de la abuela; Chanel, pendientes (aretes) pequeños de plata; Gucci, maquillaje ligero (brillo labial rosa y algo de rubor); Louis Vuitton, y por ultimo, fragancia (perfume); Armani.

- ¡Espera!¡¿Que dijiste?! -exclamo "la princesa", tras bajar del auto y oir lo que su amiga por el celular le decia.

- _¡__Asi es, hoy jueves, al fin llego en venta el nuevo bolso de Gucci!_

_- _Acabo de comprar antier un bolso nuevo Dior, no se si comprarlo. Segun esto, el Gucci es verde, y no me gusta el verde.

- _¡__Solo hay dos muestras originales y lo pondran en el mostrador a las diez de la mañana!_

_- _¡Eso es en dos horas y media!...

- _¡Pues corre ya, que se esta formando la fila!__  
_

_- _¡Pero tengo clase!

- _¡Y!¡Gucci es Gucci!_

_-_ ...

- _¿Hola?¡Sigues ah-_

- ¡No puedo contestar voy manejando!¡Llegare en doce minutos si mucho!

- _Vaya que temperamental..._

"La princesa" giraba velozmente fuera del estacionamiento, mientras conducia hacia la entrada principal, su amiga no dejaba de marcarle y ella no contestaba por no distraerse cuando...

-¡Alto!

Freno precipitadamente ante el joven que se atravezo en su camino, el cual vestia el uniforme de la escuela pero masculino.

-¡Shino!¡Muevete que tengo prisa!

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?! -dijo el nombrado- ¡Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo hoy para la exposicion el viernes!

-¡Ay!¡Yo jamas pedi estar en tu equipo!

-¡A mi tampoco me gusta estar con tigo, eres muy estupida, pero Kurenai-sensei nos agrupo te guste o no!

-¡No me interesa tu estupida exposicion!¡Ahora muevete!

-¡No!¡Tendras que pasar por encima mio, no echare a perder mis estudios por ti! -finalizo dejando a su compañera pensativa.

-Gucci es Gucci.

-¿Que?

-¡Gucci es Gucci! -salvajemente acelero, Shino se lanzo a un lado para no ser asesinado, mientras su compañera se iba sin culpa alguna.

-Tsk.¡Loca! -se quejo Shino desde el suelo.

* * *

_Te crees la muy muy  
Te crees la muy muy  
Te crees la muy muy  
te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_Oxigenada_  
_zorra parada_  
_cada vez estas mas aguada_  
_usa pomada de la campana_  
_para que se te quite_  
_lo arrugada_

_Quieres encajar en la sociedad_  
_y te dedicas a farolear_  
_eres mas fea que el chupacabras_  
_mas mala que bush_

_*Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_mentirosa, ladrona apestosa_  
_tonta babosa_  
_cara de cola_  
_mala mujer no tienes piedad_  
_eres una escoria de la sociedad_  
_callate la boca culebra mentirosa_  
_racista y envidiosa_  
_pobre de aquel que te haga su esposa y descubra_  
_que estas bien sarnosa_

_*Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_(x2)_

_Presumida niña creida_  
_tienes problemas de autoestima_  
_aunque te metas aun temascal_  
_tus vidas pasadas no vas a limpiar_  
_desvergonzada , interesada_  
_en pocos años se te cae la papada_  
_no importas si lees saspito o ingles_  
_si te quitas los zapatos te huelen los pies_

_*Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_._

-Agh, quita esa estupida musica Shion, que malos gustos tienes -se quejo "la princesa" mientras estacionaba su Beatle fuera del centro comercial.

-Ash, ¡claro que no me gusta esta asquerosa cancion!... -dijo indignada Shion; una adolescente de 15, quien vestia un mini-short de mezclilla azul; Marc Jacobs, camisa de tirantes rosa; Versace, chamarra amarilla; Valentino, sandalias; Fendi, aretes y collar de perlas; Gucci, bolso; Chanel, y fragancia: Armani.- Aparte, ¿que onda con tu vestuario?

-No me dio tiempo de cambiarme -contesto con pucheros- pero veo que tu si, ¿como es que si vamos a la misma escuela, mismas clases y usamos el mismo uniforme, te veo un segundo despues con otra ropa? -pregunto ansiosa con una mueca de fastidio.

-Se llama "ropa extra en el bolso", con tu bolso de bolsillo no podras hacerlo, ni siquiera creo que te quepan los libros de la escuela -hizo una mueca burlona Shion mientras tomaba el bolso de su amiga.

-Si, ya se que a ti te gustan ENORMES cariño.

-No me gustan "ENORMES", solo lo suficientemente grandes para mis cositas -contesto insinuante y rieron ambas.

-Ya enserio, ¿por que oias esa cancion?

-No se de que me hablas, solo ponia musica y esa salio.

-Shion, era un disco de una sola cancion, y ¡tu! lo pusiste.

-... -se tensa.

-Shion...

-... -se empieza a sonrojar.

-Vamos, dilo.

-L-la verdad... un chico me la dedico -admitio completamente roja de la cara.

-¡¿Que clase de idiota le dedica una cancion tan nefasta a la chica que le gusta?!

-No le gusto, me odia como yo a el.-dijo molesta volteando el rostro.

-Mmm eso lo explica todo... y... ¿por que te odia?¿por que lo odias?¿quien se odio primero?¿como fue todo?¡¿que paso?!¡CUENTAME!-exigio acercandose lentamente al rostro de su amiga mientras la tomaba por los hombros hasta toparse sus narices quedando frente a frente, o mejor dicho ojos a ojos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, calmate porfavor... -suspiro- la cosa esta asi... mmm eso tuvo doble sentido -dijo isinuante codeando as u amiga mientras soltaba una risita y "la princesa" solo le dedico una cara de pocos amigos- ok ya entendi, chismeo no chisteo...

_"Hace unos meses, en la ceremonia de admision, el director dio su discurso y un idiota lo interrumpio mil veces hasta que lo sacaron ¡junto con migo! porque yo estaba a su lado tratando de callarlo. Fin"..._

_-_¿Es enserio?¡Solo por eso! que idiotez... creo que lo recuerdo...-dijo en pose pensante.

-¿Que recuerdas? -dijo Shion sin prestar mucha importancia.

-Al idiota que interrumpia.

-Si, era muy apuesto.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto con cara de asco.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por que te pones roja?

-¡No me pongo roja!

-Pero si t-

-Mira ahi esta el bolso -interrumpio Shion a su amiga, seguido de tomarla de la mano y jalarla a la recepcion.

Ambas amigas entraron a la lujosa tienda de ropa y accesorios sin tomar en cuenta que alguien las seguia...

-Pense que habias dicho que habia fila Shion.-dijo "la princesa" al ver el lugar vacio a exepcion de los clientes habituales.

-Si lo habia, no se que paso en la mañana que me avisaron y vine, estaba lleno...

-A parte el bolso sigue ahi.

-Preguntemos.

Al acercarse al mostrador una elegante mujer las atendio.

-Disculpe, ¿que paso con la fila para el bolso Gucci? -pregunto "la princesa".

-Oh, claro. Resulto que la revista VOGE (no se de revistas XD) anuncio en su publicacion de hoy, que el verde no esta de moda para la temporada.

-Gracias, adios -dijo Shion muy educada.

Afuera del centro, buscando su auto...

-¡Me lleva la ching-

-¡No seas vulgar! -regaño Shion a su amiga.

-¡Tu callate!¡Falte a clases por tu culpa!

-¡Hey! Yo no te obligue a nada, fue tu desicion.

-¡Hmp!A ver quien te lleva.

-¡¿Que?!

-¡Adio-

Ambas estaban tan ocupadas que no notaron el hombre que venia corriendo hacia ellas. Hasta que cuando "la princesa", abriendo su auto para entrar mientras gritaba a su amiga, fue noqueada por el hombre, quien se lanzo a ella tirandose a ambos a cinco metros del aunto arrastrandose por el suelo rasposo.

-¡Hasta que te encontre!¡Llevo rato buscandote! -Shion se quedaba estatica viendo como ese hombre forcejeaba con su amiga.

-¡De que hablas loco quitate! -se quejaba "la princesa".

-¡Por todos los cielos!¡¿Que indesente te vistes?!¡Deveria darte verguenza!

* * *

-Me averguenzas.

"La princesa" era regañada por un joven, quien le clavaba su penetrante mirada. Ambos adultos presentes; Kurenai y el extraño hombre que la regreso del centro comercial, veian curiosos como un joven de su misma edad la regañaba, haciendola sentir miserable sin siquiera usar palabras antisonantes. Kurenai con preocupacion, el segundo con burla.

-Tecnicamente somos familia. Te pavoneas por la escuela con esa falda tan corta y ahora faltas a clases. Si fueras cualquier otra, ni notaba tu existencia. ¿Eres conciente de la situacion en que me pones, a mi, a toda la familia? -la regañaba el joven pero sin levantar la voz, oyendose aun asi amenasante- No, claro que no. Tu no eres conciente de nada.

-Vamos no seas tan rudo, tu tambien eres adolescente, solo tienen 17, no me interesa como vistan mis estudiantes mientras estudien, pero no permitire que falten a clases.-hablo Kurenai.

-Estoy deacuerdo...-hablo en pose pensante el otro hombre adulto- ¡Pereces una zorra vestida asi!

-Tu callate, te encargaron revisar la entrada, y eso cuenta a los estudiantes.-hablo esta vez el joven- Un dia, solo te encargaron cuidar la entrada de la escuela un dia por una hora, y ni eso pudiste hacer. Tus superiores se enteraran de tu incompetencia.

-¡Pero quien te crees! -hablo el hombre, mientras Kurenai se apresuraba a sostenerlo- ¡Sueltame!¡Le partire la cara a este niño bonito!

-Y tu, -señalo el joven, ignorando completamente al hombre, a "la princesa"- ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?

-¡Hmp!Era un asunto de vida o muerte.

**Capitulo 1: La princesa**

**Presentando a: La princesa**

**Nombre: Espera cinco capitulos mas**

**El club de los cinco**

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Preguntas!

¿Quien es la princesa?

¿Quien es el extraño hombre que la regreso a la escuela?

¿Quien es el joven que la regaña?

¿Comentarios?

uO


End file.
